


Godmother

by justanoutlaw



Series: Pandora's Box [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Sister bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Newborn Children, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: August and Emma bond over his and Tink's baby girl.





	Godmother

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by iamnotthrowingawaymyship: Give me some happy WoodenSwan Feels, Idk have a topic so go wild, I just want HAPPY

Emma rushed through the halls, pushing past nurses and doctors. She was nearly out of breath when she reached the desk.

  
“Tinkerbell,” she panted.

“Room 46,” the nurse replied with a smile.

 

She ran down the hallway and stopped when she saw her father coming out of Tink’s room, softly smiling at her.

 

“She’s here.”

Emma groaned. “I hate portals! I couldn’t get it to open back up easily, I knew I shouldn’t have gone to see Alise this weekend…”

“Em, it’s fine. She’s fine.”

“And Blue…”

“Nowhere to be seen. Tink’s sleeping now, but August is with the baby in the nursery.”

 

David lead her down the hallway to the nursery, nodding for her to go inside. She slowly walked in and found August sitting in a rocking chair, holding a bundle of lavender blankets. He looked up at her and grinned.

 

“Hey there.”

“Sorry I missed it.”

“It’s okay, you’re here now.” He stood up, adjusting the baby in his arms.

Emma peered down into the bundle. The baby inside was so tiny and she could see that she had August’s nose. “She’s perfect.”

“She was born in a cloud of purple smoke.”

“So, no doubt that she’s got magic in her tiny veins?”

“Definitely not….wanna hold her?”

“Hell yeah.”

 

August chuckled, placing the baby into her arms, making sure she supported the head. Emma felt her heart melt as she stared down at the baby. She was still getting used to infants, she had never really been around them until Snow had Neal. Now, she never wanted to let either go.

 

“Hey there sweetheart,” she cooed, softly. “I’m your auntie Emma. I’m gonna spoil you rotten, yes I am.”

“You’re getting soft there, Em.”

Emma ignored him, keeping her eyes on the baby. “I’ll teach you how to torture your daddy, yes I will. I know all his buttons.”

“You’re a riot.”

She giggled, bouncing the baby a bit. “So, does she have a name yet?”

“Yes, Rhiannon.”

“I like that. Tink’s a Fleetwood Mac fan, huh?”

“That and it means great queen.”

“She is a princess after all.”

“You haven’t even heard her full name yet….Rhiannon Emma Booth.”

Emma’s head shot up, her eyes widening. “Are you serious?”

He softly smiled. “Yeah. You’re the reason Tink and I met in the first place, you brought us back together. Plus, you’re going to be her godmother.”

“Godmother? Me? Are you sure? I mean, I’m not the best influence…”

“You’re the best sister I could ask for. If Rhiannon turns out to be half like you, I’ll be a proud papa.”

 

Tears filled Emma’s eyes and she leaned into her brother, allowing him to wrap an arm around her. He kissed the top of her head, staring down at two of his girls. Emma returned her gaze to Rhiannon.

 

“Welcome to the family, Rhiannon,” she whispered.


End file.
